The Funeral
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: It was hard to swallow, the truth we all had to face, we had all come together over this, and what a dark uniting it was.


**A/N please review!**

It was an odd thing to be in a room, a quiet room, where everyone kept their heads down, hands at their sides, and never looked each other in the eyes. It was something none of us were used to and would never be. I stayed in the back, unable to make much of the situation. I didn't know how to muster up that graceful comforting that Bruce or Steve were able to. I couldn't help but stare at the empty chairs in the room, as everyone was standing. I looked over to Thor who was idly running his hands over his hammer, and then Barton who seemed lost and kept glancing at Widow, then at the glass in my hand. I lifted it to my lips and drowned the alcoholic beverage.

It was hard to swallow, the truth we all had to face, we had all come together over this, and what a dark uniting it was. The room was white, the chairs black, the floors tiled. Everything was ominous. The humidity in the room made everything uncomfortable, my hands were shaking and I had to put down my glass. I ran my hands through my hair and looked over to Rogers.

He wasn't wearing his spangled outfit. He was probably the only one besides Banner that wore a suit. I had shown up in a black t-shirt and matching jeans. Romanov wore a black dress that showed off her womanly-hood. I didn't mind. Nick Fury was there as well, standing close to Rogers, a hand on his shoulder whispering something to him. He came in a leather trench coat, well actually, when didn't he wear that coat?

I noticed that Roger's hands were shaking, he was holding something I couldn't quite see, but his grip was tight as his knuckles were turning white. Fury seemed to give up on talking to him; it didn't seem like the Captain cared anyway, which was strange. He was probably the only one in this entire cliché of a group that took it so hard. He's the sole member that actually shows any care for anyone other than himself. He was also probably the most innocent, I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't about to go run over and hug him. One, I'm not gay and two, he's a grown man.

Roger's was the only one that stood close to…it. My guess is because he blamed himself, which doesn't make any sense because he was nowhere near him when it happened. The rest of us stayed back and just stared, silently wishing it never happened, that we could have done something. Every so often Thor would clench his fists and his brow would furrow. Bruce stayed near the food, although he never touched it. None of us did. Like it was poisoned or something.

The Captains shoulders relaxed suddenly and his shaking hands stilled. He took a step closer so he hovered over it. He held whatever was in his hands over it and then placed the object inside whispering something I couldn't make out. Then he walked away. His cheek looked wet as he headed straight out the door. His business was done here.

Slowly and surely the team started thinning out as they made their way to it. This was a walk none of us wanted to make, and when it came to my turn my heart sank. I walked up to the marble object and touched the rim softly. I didn't really know him much; I mean we never actually had a conversation like two friends. He was just sort of there. But there's one thing I did know about him, he was a good man. I looked at his face and frowned. He seemed to be sleeping comfortably in a bed. His face was paler than I've ever seen. His lip curled upwards ever so slightly as if he was playing a joke on all of us. I stared at him for a while, my legs heavy to the point I just couldn't move. That's when I saw it. I smiled slightly and patted the man's shoulder as I stepped back. Two workers came over and shut the casket.

I turned around and headed out. Bruce was waiting for me at my car. He wasn't allowed to drive.

He smiled sadly at me, "Hey Tony."

I forced a smile back, "Sup Bruce."

We both got into the car and I started the engine.

No more words were exchanged.

As we pulled up to a red light I closed my eyes, remembering the last thing I saw before the casket was closed. I couldn't help but smile.

In Agent Coulson's hands was his Captain America playing cards.

**A/N please review so I know if you like it!**


End file.
